


Tranquillity

by perlivous



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlivous/pseuds/perlivous
Summary: [TW]mentions of suicidesuicidal intentionsdiana cavendish, the perfect girl. straight a's, smart and drop-dead gorgeous.atsuko kagari, saviour of yggdrasil. slightly more popular than before, still failing classes, and a totally unattractive klutz.(or so she thought)one day, something happens and akko's no longer being herself. diana notices and tries to help her, but akko shuns her in an attempt to keep her away from the danger that awaits.in which akko tries to protect diana but it's actually the opposite.{REWRITING TO BRING YOU BETTER CONTENT}





	1. My Clarity

Diary Entry I

_Did it really help to feel this horrible? I never thought so. Thinking back about it.. I suppose someone would make me happy. Even after the missile incident, I'm still as useless as I used to be. Students laughing and professors screaming at me. It hurts. Well, a flashback should do some help to jog my memory..._

"Akko, wake up! You're going to be late for class," A voice called. I let out a groan, as I quickly opened my tired eyes and pushed myself out of bed. I slipped out of my pyjamas and put on my uniform, looking into my closet to see the skirt Okasan had bought for me before my sudden growth spurt a few months back. I noticed that very skirt was the only clean skirt I had, so I let out a long drawn sigh, putting it on and fastening my belt as my teammates, Lotte and Sucy grabbed my hand and dragged me to class.

Thank god. We were lucky to reach the classroom before Professor Babcock did. The other teams looked at us with bewildered expressions as I fell to the ground, collapsing due to the fact that I had starved myself for an amount of time because of the recent events that had happened to me. Lotte and Sucy looked at my half-unconscious self with worry, as light footsteps grew near. Before I had passed out, I tilted my head up to see blue eyes staring at me with worry, as my eyelids grew heavy and shut.

<<<<𝔒𝔫𝔢 ℌ𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔏𝔞𝔱𝔢𝔯>>>>

.+*—*+.

.+*—*+.

.+*—*+.

.+*—*+.

.+*—*+.

I opened my eyes to find myself in the infirmary, with pairs of worried eyes staring at me. I tried to budge but couldn't move a muscle. "Akko, I would advise you to stay still until you recover from your sudden collapsion," A strong Briton but feminine voice smoothly stated. My vision was blurry, but I could immediately recognise the voice. _Great. It's her, the source of my problems.. The person that I fell in love with. Diana Cavendish._ "Akko? Akko. Akko!" Diana called out to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I sighed, looking at her straight in her ocean blue eyes, my crimson red irises connecting with hers instantly. I quickly turned away, shocked and deeply embarrassed.

_ You can't get more infatuated with her. It wouldn't do anything good for her family. For the sake of her. For the sake of her future. **Don't fall in love with her.**_ "Are you okay, Akko? You seem drained of your usual energetic self. Is there anything wrong?" Diana asked, her voice laced with worry. I gave her a curt nod, ascertaining that I was okay, and nothing bad was going on.

Diana let out a relieved sigh and wrapped her arms around my body. "By the nines, you scared me for a moment. To see you so drained of your energy, and so frail.." Diana paused for a moment, letting go of me and gripping her skirt tightly before continuing. "I got worried. I asked Sucy and Lotte, but they assumed that you would get back into character soon. Akko, please - if you do have anything on your mind, please tell me. I can't stand to see you suffer." Diana choked, her face drenched with tears. I was shocked. Seeing her tear-drenched face, I frowned.

_** Don't let her suffer. Pretend. Do whatever it takes to make sure she doesn't know.**_ I forced a smile on my face. "Diana, I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" I assured. Diana looked at me, her face still drenched with tears. "Are you certain..?" She asked, her voice filled with uncertainty. "Most certainly am! I assure you I'm fine, Dia." I said, a smile still plastered on my face.

Diana sighed, nodding. "I believe you. Though, what's with the nickname?" Diana cocked her head to the side, confused. _Haha, just like what I used to do. _"It's just seems like a nice nickname, don't you think?" I chuckled, looking at Diana's confused expression. "I suppose so. Though, I think 'Diana' sounds better than 'Dia'." Diana pouted. I simply gave her a smile, as my heart pounded wildly._ God. She'll be the death of me some day..._

"Well, I should get going. It is almost curfew. Though, the nurse said that you should stay here until tomorrow. You were diagnosed with malnutrition and lack of blood sugar, after all," Diana stated, making me grumble. "Alright, alright. I get it, I'll stay here." I let out a groan, irritated. Diana simply let out a soft laugh and left. I watched her as she walked out of the infirmary, leaving me in the darkness.

**_ "I never knew how tranquil the darkness was. Maybe I could find clarity in her, after all."_**.


	2. To See You Suffer In Silence

_To see her suffer in silence.. it hurts. To see her writhe in the pain she didn't deserve. It hurts. Why won't she confide in me? Why won't she open up? I don't know**. Why won't she tell anyone? I don't know...**_ I let out a long sigh, staring at the pile of books on my table. How could I finish studying with Akko on my mind?

I slammed my head on the table, annoyed with myself. _Think! Think about something to help Akko! I need to find a solution..._ Hannah and Barbara rushed to me, alarmed. "D-Diana?! What's with you today..? You've been acting oddly since you came back after visiting Akko at the infirmary yesterday. Did anything happen?" Hannah asked, concerned. "Diana, if you do have any issues, please do come and tell us. We're your best friends, we'd be glad to listen to your problems," Barbara said, Hannah then nodding in agreement. "Girls, I do thank you both for your concern, but I assure you, I am perfectly fine," I assured. Hannah and Barbara didn't seem to believe me, but decided not to pursue the matter further.

<<<𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓃𝑒𝓍𝓉 𝓂𝑜𝓇𝓃𝒾𝓃𝑔>>>

I awoke from my slumber with a pounding headache. _Ouch. I'm lucky that it's Saturday. No classes, no one to make me feel knackered.* Well, except O'Neill, that is._ I looked around the dorm to see Hannah and Barbara chattering about the latest gossip on LNN. "Girls, what may seem to be the commotion? Well, of course, it depends." I looked at the newspaper in Barbara's hands, as my eyes widened in shock seeing those words printed in black and white:

IS THE SCHOOL PRODIGY AND SCHOOL DUNCE DATING?

I grabbed the newspaper and tore it into half in anger. "This is absolutely absurd. I only see Akko as a friend, and nothing more!" I hastily defended, my face dusted with pink, forming an obvious blush. Hannah and Barbara raising both their hands up immediately in surrender. A flustered Diana is not a good sign. "Diana, calm down! We know you feel rather chuffed*, and definitely not in the good way!" The girls simultaneously said. I frowned, sitting myself down on the bed. "I suppose you are both right. I apologise for my... rash behaviour." I sighed, looking at my feet with guilt.

"Diana, don't fret about it. Now, what was the problem that you were thinking of?" Hannah asked, curious. "...It's Akko. She's acting off. Her cheerful attitude seems to be a façade that hides some kind of hopelessness, but it seems so real. I don't know what to believe, my eyes, or my thoughts..." I buried my face into my hands, groaning in irritation. "Diana," Barbara began. I looked at her straight in the eye, signaling for her to continue. "What did you notice about Akko?" Barbara asked. "She seemed... pale. Her eyes were dim, as though they lost its' shine. Her confidence seem to have been lowered and her metamorphosis magic seems to have laxed," I frowned. _She can't go on like this. I have to help her — no —** I need to help her.**_

"Diana? Diana! Snap out of it!" Hannah's voice knocked me back into reality. "..yes?" I looked at Hannah, confused. "I was asking about you. Are you feeling alright?" Hannah asked, her voice laced with concern. I stared blankly at my hands, unable to give an answer._ Was I alright..? With the pressure of feeling.. empty? I feel nothing when people confess to me. But when with Akko.. my heart thumps loudly in my chest. Why? **Why do I feel like that when I’m with her?**_

I sighed, looking at Hannah. "...No, but I’d rather not talk about it,” I said. Hannah nodded. "I understand. Please do come to me or Barbara when you need us. Though, I suggest you go for a walk to unwind,” Hannah flashed me a smile. “I suppose I’ll go for a flight around the campus,” I said as I walked to the closet to grab an indigo turtleneck and black jeans. I then walked to the washroom and headed to change out of my sleepwear.

Once I got out of the washroom, I was immediately met with compliments by Hannah and Barbara. "Woah, Diana! You look amazing!" Barbara squealed. Hannah gave me a thumbs up and told me to “get the hell out of here and fly”. _Well, that wouldn't be such a bad idea, considering the fact that midterms are over, and I haven't got a chance to venture the campus for a while. Though I should not stay out of the dormitories for too long._ "Alright, I'll get going, then." I walked to the balcony and grabbed my broom.

"Tia Freyre!" And with that, I took off, flying towards the race track._ Ah, the race track. Fond memories, though, it definitely hurt to see Akko almost slip off her broom. And to be reminded of all the bandages on her body on that day.._ I thought as I flew around the race track. Then, I saw a figure, wearing a red hoodie and with brown hair sitting on one of the spectating benches, curled up into a ball, looking at the sky, as I caught sight of her signature crimson eyes. I was then certain it was Akko.

"Akko!" I called as I hovered in the sky, flying towards her. She looked at me, her eyes empty, and her face devoid of any emotion. I looked back at her in shock. How...? _Akko, please be okay.. I can't stand to see you so broken and so vulnerable.. _Akko then buried her head into her knees when I dismounted my broom. I walked towards Akko, putting my hand on her head, making her head jolt slightly in surprise.

"Is there anything wrong, Akko?" I asked, concerned. She looked up and stared right at me, making my blood run cold. _Dear Beatrix, she's scaring me. It's as if she's staring straight through my soul.._ I shivered as I tried to engage in a conversation with Akko. "Are you perhaps low in spirits?" I asked. Akko glared at me. "What does it look like to you, Cavendish?" She snapped. _Why.. how.. what? What happened to you, Akko? Why are you like this..?_ "Atsuko Kagari. Why are you giving me the cold shoulder? Have I done anything wrong?” I questioned, caution in my voice. “I don’t think this concerns you,” Akko paused, before continuing,

** _ "You never used to care in the past anyways."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack! I’ve been slacking, i’m so sorry!  
Knackered — tired, exasperated, exhausted  
Chuffed — unhappy(n), full(p)


	3. Why Do You Care?

(Akko POV)

_** She never used to care. A voice spoke. You deserve this. Another voice spoke. She doesn't care. She's just showing you sympathy. Stop it, please. Why does she care anyways? Stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopit.**_

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stopitstopitstopitstopitstopit- please just stop it already-" I repeatedly said, until Diana's voice cleaved through mine. "Akko. Calm down," Her hand grasped mine, immediately making me look at her blue eyes. _Please don't ask what's going on. I don't want to lie to you anymore.. but for the sake of your wellbeing, I_ must.

"Akko, what do you mean by 'stop it'?" Diana asked. I shook my head, refusing to give an answer. Diana let out a long sigh as the silent wind blew past.

"I can't tell you.." I buried my head into my knees again. "Anyways, it'll be okay tomorrow." I said, my voice muffled by the fabric I was burying my face into. "Akko.." She began, before I cut her off.

"Not today, Di." I gave her a curt answer and stood up. 

_ I can't answer you._

I felt a hand grab my arm. Diana pulled me towards her, making my back collide with her chest.

"Atsuko Kagari. Why are you acting like this? You know very well you can talk to any of us, including myself about your problems." Diana stated strictly. I shook my head. "No, it's fine. I just feel down today." I lied. Diana eyed me suspiciously, but dismissed it as if it was nothing.

"If you do have a such a bad mood, would you like to go for a short visit in Blytonbury?" My head snapped up to meet Diana's burning gaze. I quickly turned away. "..alright then." I agreed. Diana mounted her broom. "Get on." She said, using her eyes to guide me. Wait, we're sharing a broom?! My face turned to a burning crimson, like my eyes. I dismissed my thoughts and mounted on the broom, wrapping my arms around Diana's waist, immediately making her jolt in surprise. The tips of her ears seemed to have a tint of pink. I smirked, leaning my head on her back.

"T-Tia Freyre!" She stuttered, immediately making the broom shoot up to the skies and into the leyline.

(Diana POV)

**_Fuck._** _She's going to be the death of me — literally. Thank god she can't see my face, I'm very certain that my face is completely red.. Dear Beatrix, her capricious actions will certainly send me to hell. I shook my head, snapping out of my thoughts immediately_.

"Akko?" Akko gave me a lazy 'mhm' as an answer. "Are you sure you're oka-" I paused when I heard Akko's deep breaths, inhaling my scent. Dearest Beatrix, save me. A visible blush appeared on my pale face as I saw Akko smirk at the corner of my eye. She left out a soft laugh, before leaning her head on my back once again as we were flying to Blytonbury through the leyline.

"We're here." We landed on a grass field, grabbing my broom after Akko and I dismounted. "Why did you want to bring me here?" Akko asked. "You seemed like you needed a break from others, so I brought you here." A smile was plastered on my usually apathetic face. Akko looked straight at the sky. _What was she feeling? _I thought.

(Akko POV)

_Looking at Diana smile pulled my heartstrings. I'm thankful that she doesn't know. But I can never tell her, not even a single word — at all costs. I looked at Diana, who was walking around the grass field, broom in hand. She was so.. pretty.. no, pretty is an understatement. She's absolutely breathtaking. Her black jeans hugging her curves perfectly, and that blue turtleneck.. now I'm definitely certain blue is Diana's colour._

(Diana POV)

Is she.. staring at me..? A visible blush appeared on my face as I walked towards Akko...

And poked her with my broom. Causing her to fall backwards. I swiftly caught her, and helped her to her feet. "Thanks, Diana." Akko spoke with a weak smile on her face. I returned the smile and sat down, gesturing for Akko to sit down as well.

"Hey, Diana..." I turned to Akko, my fullest attention on her. "Have you ever felt your heart beating loudly when around a certain someone? Have you ever seen someone so quintessential in everything, from looks to even their smarts?" Akko asked. I kept quiet. Akko... I then decided to act like an idiot to increase the mood.

"So, you're saying that their looks are average, and they don't have smarts at all?" I joked. A playful frown appeared on her face. "That was the antithesis of what I said, baka." I let out a soft chuckle.

"Though," Akko began, as I turned back to her again. "I've imagined that certain someone... with their neck slit and eyes red, with blood leaking out of their sockets. It scares me..." Akko buried her head into her knees. I looked at her sympathetically. Akko, I'm scared that'll happen to you.. I can't lose someone important to me again. I frowned. "Akko, weren't those thoughts rather... macabre?" I looked at her in the eye. "I suppose so.." Akko stood up.

"We should head back. The sun is setting." Akko pointed out. I grabbed my broom and mounted it, as Akko followed suit. "Tia Freyre," I calmly said, my broom immediately launching itself off the ground and straight into the leyline.

"Hey, Diana," I turned my head to see Akko leaning on my back. "Yes?" I answered. "Thanks for talking to me. It was a nice conversation," She smiled. A soft smile appeared on my face.

_ ** "It was my pleasure."** _


End file.
